


It's my turn

by escapemyshadow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Tsukishima Kei, in the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapemyshadow/pseuds/escapemyshadow
Summary: Kei stared deadly into Tetsurou’s eyes and proclaimed, “You are not alone in this relationship. You don’t have to be afraid that I will leave you just because of mindless stuffs.” Kei leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, “I love you and I have grew up too. I am no longer the first year high schooler. I want to take care of you. Let me take care of you too. Let me in.”[Basically my dirty mind want to do some dirty writing and they are very in love with each other.]





	It's my turn

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Not very good at sex writing but decided to just go ahead with it since my fingers desperately want to write. Just want to declare Kuroo is precious. So is Tsukishima.

Tetsurou woke up slowly. His eyelids were very heavy and his head was pounding hard. He twitched around, trying to recall what had happened but hardly could make any sense of it.

_Friday night. Kei came over. We drank. We slept._

_But wait, how much I have drank? Why my head hurts so much? When did I moved myself to the bed? Did I just lost a chance to have sex with Kei? Damn it._

It seemed that he has lost himself in yesterday’s drinking, but he couldn’t help it but felt something was amiss. He knew he drank but he would always make sure that he was not drunk enough, because if he was drunk, who would take care of Kei?

He struggled to get up from the bed however to his dismay, he failed to. He understood that he was still in the room. Despite the curtains were fully closed, which he was really grateful for, he still could make out he was in his bedroom. What he couldn’t understand was why was he tied down to his bed and where is Kei?

“Kei?” Tetsurou’s voice cracked slightly due to lack of water.

“How are you feeling, Tetsu?” Tetsurou flinched slightly, as he took no notice of Kei’s presence.

“Not so great…” He groaned, and wanted to move but was still restricted to the bed. He looked up and frowned. Kei was stood upright, looking way too alert. He positioned himself at the edge of the bed. Suddenly, Tetsurou felt something terrible was going to happen. Something he didn’t really like it.

Kei continued standing there with his usual smirking, looking utterly handsome and sexy. He was looking at Tetsurou with taunting eyes, looking as arrogant as he could be.

“Umm…Kei?” Kei hummed slowly, and now he was sitting on the bed, “Did you tie me on the bed?”

Kei traced his finger along Tetsurou’s jaw, and grinned, “Why, yes of course, I did.”

“And why do you have to do that?”

Kei popped out an “Oh!” and bent his head down slowly, breathed out into Tetsurou’s ear, “To prevent you from running away.”

Tetsurou shivered slightly, causing Kei’s smirk widened.

“Are you feeling cold?” This question hit Tetsurou more than it should be, as this is when Tetsurou realized that he was indeed feeling cold. He was completely naked.

“Kei. I don’t understand…What on earth are –“

“Uh huh. You are talking way too much.” Kei placed a finger over Tetsurou’s lips, “I have been wanting to do this for so long. And you always reject me when I approach you.”

“I didn’t reject you!” An answer that came way too fast and not to mention, defensive.

“Well…you avoid me.” Kei said as his face was as deadpanned as ever, “Every time, I brought up this topic, you would always change the topic. You would go as far as avoiding me!”

“Well…that’s because…” Kei waited patiently to hear what Tetsurou was going to say but it seemed that the older man wasn’t going to continue.

“Today will be my turn.” Kei declared, “I made sure you drank enough to knock yourself out yesterday night.”

Now everything made sense for Tetsurou. Kei’s intention was becoming clearer, second by second. He couldn’t help but felt a bit of anxious.

“I…wait, this is not right!” Tetsurou panicked.

“And why is that so?” Kei ignored Tetsurou’s worry and lowered down his head till both of their noses hit each other. Kei’s golden brown eyes stared intently into Tetsurou’s hazel coloured eyes.

“You know you getting daring is something worth mentioning.”

Kei sighed, and shrugged his shoulder as if he didn’t care much, “Well, when your lover deliberately running away, this is the only way.”

Tetsurou wanted to argue back but when he opened his mouth, Kei pushed his lips against him. Kei forced his way into Tetsurou’s mouth, dominating him for once, tasting every inch of the older one’s opening. Tetsurou really wanted to fight back, he really wanted but he couldn’t help but melted slightly at his lover’s seldom aggressiveness. He was swept away by Kei’s enthusiasm yet forcefulness and Kei cheered silently when he heard the older’s strangled moan.

“You know I might think you really do enjoy this.” Kei let out once his lips left Tetsurou’s. Tetsurou’s face looked slightly flushed, his usual messy bed hair was messier and his eyes were in dazed. This sight made Kei’s inner beast growled.

“You are really beautiful.” Kei whispered, as he swooped down and stole another kiss, “Damn, how long have I been waiting?”

Tetsurou was getting scared and nervous. He has never seen this side of Kei. Kei has always been the passive one in the relationship. He has no idea when did Kei started to have this kind of thoughts. Heck, most of their sex were initiated by Tetsurou, and Kei would always refused. After that, they would be in a pull and push situation before Kei slowly gave in.

“You are not Kei.” Tetsurou blurted out, “Who are you!”

“Are you still drunk?” Kei bit Tetsurou’s bottom lip hard enough not to let it bled before tracing his tongue slowly down his neck. Kei could sense Tetsurou went stiffed but he couldn’t stop himself. He continued to trace his tongue around Tetsurou’s nipple in circle then leaning in and gave it small nudge.

“Kei…” Kei ignored the other man, decided to suck it to a good measure. Tetsurou tried his very hard to hold back a moan, both of fists clenched tightly at the mattress.

“Kei…please.”

“Please what?” Kei said lazily as his hand slowly moved down, massaging Tetsurou’s thigh.

“Please stop.” These two words were alarmed enough for Kei to stop whatever he was doing, he immediately faced Tetsurou and saw his love was on the verge of tear. This was a terrifying sight because Tetsurou doesn’t cry.

“Tetsu, what’s wrong?” Kei immediately cradled Tetsurou’s face, “Talk to me.”

Tetsurou was feeling very overwhelmed, he didn’t adore the feeling of being under someone and certainly, he didn’t like it when he was not in control.

“I just…”

“Is this going to do with why you always avoid me when I said I want to top?”

Tetsurou looked away, feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

Kei sighed, “Don’t tell me you don’t like this because your dick is telling you and me otherwise.” Tetsurou bit back a snarl, because he was actually aroused by Kei but at the same time he was scared.

“Ummm…”

“I am listening…” Kei encouraged him, as he smiled gently to him. A smile that only Tetsurou was able to see it.

“I don’t really have good experience with bottoming…” Kei straightened his back, both eyebrows were furrowed, deemed that this was serious, “I dated with another guy before you…”

“What did he do?” Kei barked out, showing a sense of possessiveness and protectiveness. Two things that made Tetsurou’s heart leaped out in joy but right now wasn’t really a good time.

“Umm let’s just say he broke his promise?”

“Did he…” Before Kei could even finish his sentence, Tetsurou quickly cut him off, “No he didn’t…it is just that…”

“Tetsu, if you don’t tell me, I couldn’t take care of you.” Kei continued to rub his thumb against Tetsurou’s redden cheeks.

“I can take care of you! I am the older one anyway!” He replied childishly.

Kei shook his head fondly, he pressed his body down against his love and placed his own head against Tetsurou’s neck, “You have taken care of me long enough. It is my turn. I want to give back too. I need to know what had happened so I can set the boundary.”

If Tetsurou is an ice, he would proudly state that he is water now. He closed his eyes and breathe out slowly, calming himself. He hates going back to the past after all.

“Back then, he was a senior and I was junior. I quite liked him.” Tetsurou could not deny he felt a bit at his shoulder and smiled warmly, “He told me that it would be fine. It wasn’t that scary. He kept pressuring me. I thought he would leave me if I don’t do it and I really don’t want him to go.”

Tetsurou smothered his sudden dry lips, and he could feel reassuring pets on his head, “…So I agreed. I made him promised that if I want to stop, he will stop. He promised. But…in the end, he ignored all my pleas and continued anyway.”

Kei pushed himself back and looked at Tetsurou angrily before demanding, “Such an important thing, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Ummm…because I scared you will leave me too?” Tetsurou squeaked, eyes dart everywhere but Kei.

Kei ruffled his blond hair frustratingly, “You need to stop this alright! Stop pretending that you are strong and have to carry this whole relationship alone.”

“But you weren’t that….in love with me back then…” Tetsurou whispered.

“Fuck…” Kei bit his lips and looked away, a blush was formed on his pale face, “I am…just bad at feeling…I always in love with you.”

“Awww…I love you too!” He replied cheekily.

Kei stared deadly into Tetsurou’s eyes and proclaimed, “You are not alone in this relationship. You don’t have to be afraid that I will leave you just because of mindless stuffs.” Kei leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, “I love you and I have grew up too. I am no longer the first year high schooler. I want to take care of you. Let me take care of you too. Let me in.”

A tear slipped out from Tetsurou’s eyes and he chuckled softly, “I feel so loved.”

“You have always been loved, idiot!” Kei smacked him playfully before turning serious, “Do you trust me?”

All the anxiety and worries have disappeared along with Kei’s affirmation, Tetsurou nodded his head without any hesitation.

Kei smiled again and kissed him once more. This time round, Kei daringly yet carefully moved his hand down and grabbed the swelling dick, earning himself a groan from under. He pumped it delicately before stationed his mouth right before it.

“What are you going to do?” Kei looked up and smirked. He didn’t respond but opened his mouth, swallow it whole. Kei bopped his head up and down, his tongue magically wrapped around it, giving it a squeeze now and then.

“Ngh…Kei…I…” Tetsurou wanted to grab Kei’s head so badly but his hands were tied. All he could do was fumbling with the bed sheets as his toes cringed inward.

“Ahh…Kei..I cannot anymore!”

Kei continued his hard and soft presses around the dick, “Come for me.”

“No, I don’t want!” Kei looked up questionably and all he could saw was Tetsurou being adorable and flushed, “I want come when you…are in me.”

Damn, if Kei didn’t dissolve by then, he would deem himself as a monster. And he hate himself for waiting so long to see such a sight. He should have taken action earlier.

“As you please, baby.” Kei moved his head up from the dick, and slowly opened Tetsurou’s trembling legs, “I am going to prepare you.”

Tetsurou wanted to tell Kei that he has always prepared a bottle of lube at his second drawer but he guessed he was too late when he felt a wetness around his rim.

“Oh!” Tetsurou hitched his breath, “Oh my god.”

Kei was eating his ass. His tongue moving in and out gracefully and his hands caressing softly around the butt cheeks.

“Kei…I…”

“Mhmm?”

“This is so….” Tetsurou tried to find some words, but his mind was kinda of fuzzy.

“Are you ready? I am going to push a finger in.” Both of them looked at each other lovingly, and then a finger met its way in.

“Damn…”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes…” Tetsurou panted, “I…need more.”

Kei slowly moved his finger in and out, before long, he deemed that he was ready for the second finger. By then, Kei was already scissoring Tetsurou wide open.

“Kei…please…”

“Please what?”

“I need it…” If Tetsurou wants it, he definitely have to beg for it.

“I don’t know unless you tell me.”

“I want your dick!” Tetsurou groaned out, trying to earn some friction between his swelling dick and his stomach but it was so hard, “Kei, please fuck me.”

“Make love.” Kei kissed him once again, “I am making love to you.”

“You gonna to make me cry.”

“I don’t mind.” With that saying, Kei removed his fingers hastily and lined his dick in front of the hole. He slammed himself into Tetsurou without any warning, resulting the latter screamed. Kei continued to angle himself to find the right spot and lucky for him, he found the place quick enough. He shamelessly hit the spot again and again, having Tetsurou lost his cool, begging for more, tears plastered on his red cheek and throat seemed to be losing his voice.

“Kei…please...kei” Tetsurou whined helplessly, wanting to hug his love so badly but he couldn’t but Kei always knew what he wants, he leaned down and did the hugging instead. He hugged Tetsurou tightly and his hip continued to move in and out.

“I love you so much. Oh my god, Kei.” Tetsurou kept chanting, as his saliva dripping out at the side of his mouth. Usually, Kei would think that it was disgusting. But right now, it is not. This moment is priceless. Kei would kept this moment deep inside his heart and he promised no one would be able to see this side of Tetsurou. Only him.

“I love you too, so much.” Kei assured back, “It is enough. Let it go, baby.”

Tetsurou let out a scream and his dick shoot out the come as high as it actually splashed some on Kei’s glasses. Kei came right after Tetsurou, and he didn’t manage to pull out. But nobody has to know that Kei actually didn’t want to pull out at all. He wanted to fill Tetsurou up. He wanted to mark Tetsurou.

He fell on top of Tetsurou’s chest, feeling a wave of exhaustion hitting him. He got alert when he heard a sobbing above him.

“I hope those are happy tears.” Tetsurou couldn’t really reply as he was feeling overly overwhelmed and sensitive. Kei untied the ropes that were around Tetsurou’s wrists. Seeing red marks on them, he rubbed them softly and apologized.

Tetsurou winced when he tried to grab hold of Kei’s face, “Thank you so much.”

Kei just smiled and shook his head adorably.

Because, Kei knows this moment will last them forever, and now he knows how great is to be in someone whom he loves, he definitely going to do it again.

“Tetsurou.”

“Mhmmm?”

“I hope you know that from this moment onward,” Kei smirked, “I am going to take care of you more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
